Garry's Mod
In total, David's copy of Gmod has crashed 11 times. Murder In the Murder gamemode, the players all have their roles hidden. One of them is the Murderer, and the rest are Innocents, some with secret weapons, some without. The goal of each role is to eliminate all the members of the other role - the Innocents must kill all Murderers, and the Murderer must kill all Innocents. The LEG - here being David, Bradley, Zeus, and Jared - has played this once - no stream of it exists, though David recorded the whole thing. However, he forgot to turn on the audio stream from his computer to OBS, so no episode or highlight reel exists. Sandbox The Sandbox gamemode is really just messing about with the Source engine. The LEG - David, Bradley, Khaled, Zeus, and Jared - has played this twice, but one episode is lost to history. Episode 1 Episode 1's content is bundled into TTT Episode 2. Trouble in Terrorist Town (TTT) Trouble in Terrorist Town, or TTT for short, is a minigame in Garry's Mod which plays out similar to real-time Mafia. Innocent terrorists must survive the traitors in their midst, or eliminate them all with the help of a Detective (or even their own wits)! So far, the League has played this three times, two of which have been streamed. Episode 0 ... features David, Bradley, Alex, and Rylan. The highlight reel was recorded by Bradley and edited by David. Behind-the-scenes * Here, we see the first ever appearance of Menacing Consentattrent Everett. Full Episode The Quest for the Diamond Block ... is an unedited clip of the episode detailing the search for the Minecraft map's Diamond Block. It's its own seperate short film in the LEG anime adaptation. Episode 1 ... features David, Bradley, Zeus, Alex, Rylan, Khaled, and Jared. The highlight reels were created from only 45 minutes of the footage (Due to David's potato internet and Bradley's lack of storage), the rest being lost to history. Behind-the-scenes and goofs * David's reel ** The end card song for the highlight reel is Betsu ni no Sadame, a Seinfeld-themed version of Jojo Sono Chi no Sadame. ** This reel features a marked increase in the use of sound effects and music. ** The thumbnail of this reel is a humorous screenshot taken during the session. ** The textures on the minecraft map are all broken due to David's computer. ** This was the first reel filmed with the successor to David's High End Potato. * Bradley's reel ** The subtitles were added mostly because Bradley had been watching loads of SovietWomble videos at the time. ** All music featured in this video is top 40 pop music from the years 2005-2010. ** The steak knife discussed in the video was one purchased at the beginning of September 2018 and never removed from its packaging. ** the video took three days of off and on work to edit making this type of video a rare thing in the future. ** Khal's name is displayed on screen despite him not saying anything during the video. ** all of Bradley's audio during the "dark alley" section of the video is ahead by a fraction of a second due to a shadowplay quirk. Full Episode Episode 2 ... features David, Bradley, Jared, and Khaled. The highlight reel was released on April Fool's Day as a joke video.Category:Games Category:Videos